The Way I Am
by StarrieEyes
Summary: Craig can't figure out what is bothering Tweek, so he makes a plan to get him to talk. Just a very Cheesy fluffy one-shot :D Creek


**WARNING: This is cheesier than cheesecake ^^U**

A/N-When I first came up with this it was just to be a short and sweet one shot and there wasn't going to be complication. I had been listening to this song and realized how much it fit Craig and Tweek. Craig was just gonna be listening to the radio with Tweek when this started and it morphed into this cheesy thing. It is alot more cheesy than I wanted it to be. and it was supposed to be short! 2,094 words? WTF!

anyway, enjoy this cheesy piece of my horrible writing

* * *

Over the past few weeks, Craig had gotten worried about Tweek. He'd thought there relationship had been going great since is started a few months ago, but for the past few days Tweek had seemed a lot more nervous than usual, and he barely spoke-even about conspiracies! Craig kept catching him staring into space as if he was in deep, worried thought.

Craig had tried so many times to get Tweek to say what was wrong, but everytime, Tweek got nervous and too scared to say what it was.

Craig had to know what had gotten into his little blonde boyfriend. When it had started happening they had just had what he had thought was a great date. Craig had taken Tweek to a nice café in North Park for dinner with special imported coffees. Tweek always loved trying new coffee. Craig knew Tweek loved music, and he always felt sad he could not go to concerts, all the noise and people screaming and jumping around was too much pressure for him; so after their dinner, Craig took them to the park-which was empty at night, and took out his iHome and iPod, which had Tweek's favorite songs on it.

Tweek had been ecstatic and nearly tackled Craig with a giant hug. It was at the doorstep of Tweek's house where Craig noticed a change. He walked Tweek to the door and kissed him goodnight; as always, Craig's kiss electrified Tweek and when Craig broke the kiss Tweek was still leaning in for a moment.

"_Goodnight Tweekers. How'd you like the date?" Craig asked, smiling at his blonde._

"nngh-_It was one of the happiest nights of my life, C-Craig!" Tweek smiled sweetly and blushed beet red._

_Craig cupped Tweek's face in his hand for a moment and then turned to walk to his car. As he was walking he heard a crash._

…And that's when he noticed it.

_Craig turned his head back to see Tweek standing in front of his door, he'd dropped his keys-as he often did, but this was different. Tweek wasn't panicked and flustering for his keys, he just stood there, staring at the door, as if he was entranced._

"_You okay Tweek?" Craig asked in his typical monotone._

"_y-y-y-y-yes" Tweek desperately answered as he quickly picked up his keys, unlocked the door, and rushed in, slamming it behind him._

Craig was determined this time, he barged into Harbucks looking all around, _empty. _He figured since no one was there Tweek had gone to the back to check stock. He walked past the barista and towards the back door when he heard a familiar frantic speaking behind it. He curiously pressed his ear to it, maybe he'd get a clue as to what was up with Tweek.

"B-Butters! I don't k-know what to _–nngh-_do!" Tweek frantically shrieked into what Craig assumed was a cell phone.

Craig wished he could hear what Butters was saying on the phone, hearing only half the conversation could lead to some huge misunderstanding.

What he heard next, however, was as clear as glass.

"I want to tell _–nngh- _C-Craig I l-l-l-l-love him so bad but I get to embarrassed! What if he doesn't say it back? What if he freaks out and breaks up with me? OH SWEET JESUS WHAT IF HE HATES ME?" Tweek screamed into the phone to Butters's poor ears.

Craig felt his heart flutter out of his chest as he grinned ear to ear. He was just about to barge in and tell Tweek he felt the same way when something stopped him.

He wanted Tweek to tell him himself. If Craig always did things like this for him, Tweek would never work up the courage to do them himself.

He needed a plan.

He ran out to his car; he needed to get home and think of a way to ease Tweek into saying it. As he drove out, he turned on his car radio and began flipping through songs. Craig groaned as he realized that at the moment there was nothing but mushy gushy love so-

"**THAT'S IT!**" Craig shouted in realization as he slammed on he breaks for emphasis. It was lucky he did too; he had gotten so distracted he had not noticed he had reached his house and almost slammed into the garage door.

It was the cheesiest idea he had ever had but it was stuck in his head and he knew he had to do it.

Once Craig got inside he ran to his computer and Google'd "love songs", 241 million results! This would take a while…but within the hour he found the perfect one. Craig printed out the lyrics and headed back out to sneak into Tweek's house.

* * *

Craig had his own key and with Tweek at work, and Tweek's parents out of town, Craig had free roam of the house. He knew exactly where he had to go though. He ran up the stairs to Tweek's room and headed straight for the desk. The noirette searched frantically through the stack of papers for just the one he wanted.

'_Yes!' _he thought as he came across it. It was a stack of papers entitled, **Chorus Songs to Practice**.

Tweek for the past two years of high school took chorus. He's been recommended to it in order to build up his confidence and ever since Tweek has always been the most confident when he sung.

Craig placed the printed out lyric sheet into the pile and placed it back perfectly where it was. He then proceeded to exit the house, making sure everything was in place.

As he left he flipped open his cell phone and texted Tweek, '_I'm coming over after work'_.

Craig gave Tweek no choice and after a minute got a simple, _'okay'_ back from his beloved blonde.

Craig knew as soon as Tweek got home from work he would fumble through the lyrics.

* * *

Soon enough Craig was at Tweek's for a second time that day (though Tweek didn't know that) and he had his plan set in motion. If everything came out how he planned it, Tweek would ease his way into telling Craig he loved him.

Craig walked up the stairs and slowly stepped into his boyfriend's familiar room; humming a tune as he did so.

"Hey Tweek" Craig said in his nonchalant way, still humming.

"O-Oh hey, C-Craig!" Tweek replied still sounding nervous. His chorus notes where at his side while youtube was on his computer screen and so he'd apparently just finished listening to and learning the song Craig had planted. _Perfect_, Craig smiled slightly.

"Hey Tweekers" Craig got his blonde's attention, "I've got this song stuck in my head that I heard on the radio while I drove here and I was wondering if you could help me remember the lyrics" inside Craig's mind he was grinning as far as possible, but he couldn't show it incase Tweek got suspicious.

"S-S-Sure, C-Craig. How's it go?" Tweek asked sheepishly, still nervous and faltering as he tugged on his green shirt.

Craig kept humming the tune for a second and recited the first line to the beat, _"If you were falling, then I would catch you"_

Tweek's radioactive green orbs widened as he raised them to meet Craig's. He quickly shot his head back down to stare at his feet. After a short second however, Tweek picked up in the same tune, _"You need a light, I'd find a match". _

Craig made the song keep going, _"'Cause I love the way you say good morning.  
And you take me the way I am."_

Craig had picked this song because of how true it was to them. Tweek was always tripping and falling all over the place, but Craig was almost always there to catch him; whenever he wasn't he'd be there to help Tweek up or clean his scrapes and cuts.

Craig was also a light smoker, but he was heavy enough of one that his lighters died fast, but Tweek always went out to find matches, despite his fear of fire.

The noirette also couldn't deny he absolutely loved Tweek in the mornings, he looked calm and angelic with his hair messier than usual and his beautiful green orbs staring softly back at Craig while his soft pink lips formed the words, _'Good morning'_.

Craig was a sarcastic, cynical, emotionless, uncaring, asshole, but Tweek had always seen past that and took Craig the way he was.

Tweek looked uncertain, but Craig continued, now desperate to get Tweek into his cheesy love song plan.

"_If you are chilly, here take my sweater." _Craig had loaned Tweek his hoodie numerous times since the blonde more often than not would go out into the freezing cold in just his thin, olive green, misbuttoned shirt.

Tweek started to look up and get more interested _"Your head is aching, I'll make it better._ '_Cause I love the way you call me baby. And you take me the way I am." _If Craig got into fights, or his parents where dicks or he was just in a bad mood and pissed off at the world, Tweek was always there to cheer him up again. Tweek loved when Craig started calling him Tweekers and he still loved it today.

Tweek was a spazzy, paranoid, twitchy, conspiracy theorist with untamed hair and a strong caffeine addiction. Yet Craig could look past all those flaws and found the beauty in Tweek.

Craig moved forward to sit on Tweek's bed with him. He moved Tweek onto his lap so his legs were perpendicular to his own, Craig wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulders, and went on.

Craig laced his fingers though Tweek's hair and messed it up some more, _"I'd buy you Rogaine when you start losing all your hair." _Tweek tugged on the unruly mess so much that Craig always joked about him going bald, but it became apparent that if it grew back so much he probably never would.

Tweek cringed and twitched before realizing it was a joke. He was starting to catch on to what Craig was doing and leaned more towards him. _"Sew on patches to all you tear."_ Tweek was in no way shape or form a seamster, but when Craig tore his clothes, Tweek would attempt to sew them up, even as he pricked his fingers constantly.

With a sudden movement Tweek dove his blonde crowned head into the tall noirette's chest and grabbed onto his blue hoodie for dear life.

It was barely audible, but Craig could hear Tweek mumble the next line, _"'C-Cause I-I l-l-love y-you more than I could ever p-promise."_

And there it was.

Craig was never the grinning type, he normally just gave an evil smirk or an up-to-no-good smile, but if you asked anyone close to him they'd tell you the widest Craig would ever grin would be because of Tweek. This was one an example of that, as Craig couldn't help but put on a face-splitting smile. He wrapped his arms tightly around Tweek and lied back on the bed, taking his boyfriend down with him.

A pair of large radioactive green orbs looked up at the noirette and he could tell Tweek had just felt like a weight had been lifted off him.

"Mind saying that again Tweekers?" Craig smirked evilly.

There was a long pause as the dark teen stared intently down at his twitchy boyfriend. After a minute or so Tweek delved his red face into Craig's chest once more; after another long pause, Tweek hesitantly lifted his face up to look at Craig. Imagine the brightest shade of red you can, Tweek's face was about three shades redder than that.

"C-Craig?"

"Hm?"

He opened his mouth uncertainly and after a very short pause found the courage to form the words he'd been thinking of.

"I _–nngh-_ l-love you" Tweek said flatly, gripping Craig's jacket tighter and pinching his eyes shut.

"I love you too, Tweek" Craig said flatly, lifting Tweek's face up to kiss him, short but passionately.

They lied there basking in that moment for ages before Tweek finally spoke up again.

"_-nngh-_Cr-Craig?"

"yeah?"

"This is t-the cheesiest plan you've ever had!" Tweek frantically stated as he began to chuckle and a small, cute smile crept onto his face.

* * *

A/N-wasn't that just cheesy as nachos? The song is called _'The Way I Am'_ and it's by Ingrid Michaelson. I wrote this in about 2 and a half hours, which i'm pretty proud of for just short of 2,100 words. I'd be happy if you reviewed for me to improve but please don't mention the obvious cheesiness or slight stray from the character's personalities (i don't think i strayed too much but I might have). Otherwise Thank You very much for reading and have a nice day :3


End file.
